


First time in this room with you

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week After Dark NSFW 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akiren Week, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Top Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren week Day 3 First DayThe Daybreakers team can be annoying. Akira would love one day without them getting between him and Yusuke. All of them were cockblockers. All of them.





	First time in this room with you

Akira loved his friends dearly but honestly he felt constantly like he was going to strangle them all. Not all of them, just Ryuji, Morgana and Ann in particular. Just them and only them because they deserved it. He knew that some of what irritated him was not on purpose. He knew that.

But he knew that they got in his way and cockblocked so obviously on purpose and he wanted to strangle them. Because of them not only was he left half done most the time or worked up. Yusuke was forced away from him. Or pulled away for bullshit reasons.

Akira had honestly had enough so this was their day. This was the first day that he would have with his boyfriend without distractions or activities. The first day that no one would interrupt. Nothing pressing in mementos, he had cleared out as many requests as he could in the last few days.

He had been careful and attentive to Ryuji and Ann. They were busy, no need for his ear or for him to tag along. Morgana was back home getting fat on the tunas and special treats that Akira had left for them. All that left Akira to do was make certain that his boyfriend was free and he was.

Granted coming to this sort of place may be a tiny bit bold. Granted it was not exactly someplace people went so boldly in daylight hours. A hotel, a love hotel. If Ryuji had known where he was going he would have absolutely lost it. As it was. Akira was so happy that he could finally have his boyfriend to himself. he had been craving more this entire time.

To have to pull back the moment a kiss got serious had been torture. To have to leave because his phone kept ringing-

Morgana coming back way too fucking early-

Ann wanted to go somewhere or had some minor emergency-

Ryuji wouldn’t take silence as a fucking answer-

This happened, it always happened when things were getting serious and just when Akira had begun to remove clothes or push his boyfriend down. But there was not going to be anymore of that right now. Right now, there was just him and Yusuke. No interruptions for the foreseeable future.

Just the two of them for a few hours in the dark room. They could finally be fully alone. This was the first day they would be able to take their relationship to the next step.

Akira had been patiently waiting. He had been putting up with everything but honestly he was glad he could be here right now with Yusuke because he had reached his limits.

“We can’t just stay here the entire time.” He laughed as he tugged at Yusuke’s hand. The moment that the door had closed and locked behind them they had just stood there looking around. Bags over their shoulders and hand in hand.

The had been staring into the room in silence. The large king-sized bed in the centre of the room. Black sheets that looked soft, inviting and intimidating at the same time. The discrete looking door to the far right of the room that Akira just knew led to a bath. The counter side tables and the bar and fridge. Even though they were too young to drink.

“I think I was taking it all in.” Yusuke said softly as they took soft steps over the plush carpet. “This is my first time in someplace like this even though I’ve heard-“ He looked around before they halted just before the bed. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“We don’t have to rush.” Akira said softly as he let his bag slip from his shoulder. He had to let Yusuke go so he could put his bag on the table. “We don’t even need to do anything today. We can stretch out, hold hands until the time is up.” He said softly. “It’s up to us what we do but we don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Yusuke’s bag joined Akira’s on the table. “I’ve been just as frustrated as you. I’ve been waiting just as long for this.” Yusuke’s face had a blush spreading across it as he spoke. “I knew we were coming today. I knew the plan and I hoped we wouldn’t get interrupted as we had before. I want this. Whatever we manage.” His blush deepened as he looked away.

“I want this too.” Akira admitted as he cupped Yusuke’s cheek with his hand. Gently guised his boyfriend to look at him. “It’s been so frustrating how they always pick the wrong time to get in our way.” He had only kissed Yusuke. Kissed him and kissed him until he was weak and until he grabbed at Akira. Kissed him and touched him a little bit, nothing serious.

Nothing serious but Akira had a good idea what lay under Yusuke’s clothes waiting for him. He had a good idea and he was hungry for it. Hungry and eager. He no longer wanted to wait for any of it. If Yusuke was ready they were going to take this slow but they would do it.

The hotel supplied condoms but he had brought some in case. They supplied lube too but Akira’s bag also held some. He tilted Yusuke’s chin a bit, basked in the way Yusuke moved into his touch before he brought Yusuke’s head down as he rose up on tiptoe.

He never minded having to reach up to Yusuke. It was actually cute and it was always fun to kiss him, pin him against a booth chair or wall and just slowly take him apart with a kiss. Kiss the way Yusuke liked until he could only follow along.

Akira started the kiss slowly. A soft meeting of their lips before he parted with a regretful sigh. Then he slipped back in taking advantage of Yusuke’s parted lips. His free hand slid up his boyfriend’s chest to linger on his shoulder as he upped the kiss and kept it sweet.

There was a fire building in his gut with the kiss. Slowly but building all the same as he tasted Yusuke. They had kissed so many times but every time that his lips met Yusuke. For Akira it was as if he was doing it for the first time. He loved kissing his boyfriend so much.

Yusuke reacted to wonderfully, he followed, he accepted. He gave as much heat as he received. For Akira that only riled him up further. There was a need in his body when he kissed Yusuke. He always needed one more, another kiss. More touching. Slipping his tongue between the lips that were just parted for him. Making the kiss wet, letting it get-

“Akira-“ He had been getting carried away. Yusuke was flushed, panting and his eyes. It took everything in Akira not to throw Yusuke on the bed. “I think I should-“ Yusuke’s eyes travelled down Akira’s body before he flushed. “I still need to-“

“Yeah.” Akira swallowed. He dragged a hand through his hair and stepped back. He was hard and his blood needed to cool a bit. He wanted to go in the shower with Yusuke but he knew his boyfriend wanted to at least do the first part by himself. “You can use the shower first.”

X

Don’t jump him. Don’t rush him. Akira listened to the shower and paced around the room. He pulled off his shirt and hesitated before he moved to the closet. He hung it up carefully before he took off his pants and did the same. Now he was just in his boxers and his dick still would not calm down.

Yusuke was in the shower. Naked.

That was not helping in anyway. He had to wait, he had to take this easily. This was the first time that they might be able to go all the way no interference. Just the thought of that was important to him. Just the thought of getting to touch Yusuke’s pale skin. Kiss it. Listen to Yusuke come undone for him.

He glanced down and sighed. He was not going to calm down anytime soon but he needed to give Yusuke more time in the shower. He had insisted and this was something that he wanted to Akira could do that much. He could at least-

Sit on the bed. It was really soft and he was almost nervous about the entire thing. Yusuke had been flustered and a bit overwhelmed but so was he. He was seriously in a hotel with his boyfriend and things were going to happen. His hands kept shaking and his dick wouldn’t calm down either.

And it needed to. He could rush Yusuke. He couldn’t push him either.

Akira glanced at the clock on the table before he stood up. his boxers he slid off before he moved to his bag and dropped them in. Yusuke had been in there for such a long time. He needed to make certain nothing had happened.

X

“I’m already…” Yusuke gasped as Akira held him against the tiles. His mouth was on Yusuke’s shoulder as he pressed against him. Warm water was beating down on them both. “I was almost finish- Akira!” Akira had to laugh as his hand wrapped around Yusuke’s cock. His other hand was gently pressing inside of Yusuke.

“You were taking so long.” Akira murmured barely loud enough to be heard over the showers. “I got lonely for a bit.” He reluctantly pulled his hand away from Yusuke’s heat and instead pressed against him fully letting his cock press against Yusuke’s ass. “I got lonely.”

“Did you.” Yusuke’s voice was a gasp mixed with amusement. He reached back to grasp Akira behind his neck and keep him where he was. “In that case.” He continued. “I’m glad you came to find me.”

“Yusuke.” Akira pressed kisses up Yusuke’s neck before he pulled back. “You’re so hot.” And he tasted like soap. “You feel so nice.” He rubbed a bit, only to make Yusuke gasp and he had to laugh after Yusuke moaned. “You almost feel ready.”

“I-I.”

“But.” Akira whispered as he pulled back and changed his stance. His hands settled against Yusuke’s hips, still pressed his boyfriend against the tiles. His dick, he slipped through Yusuke’s wet thighs and the feeling almost undid him. “I know we need a little more.” His cock was sandwiched in a wet heaven. He was pressing deliciously against Yusuke and all he wanted was to keep going. He needed to take the edge off himself anyway.

X

“You keep looking at me like that.” Akira warned as he leaned over Yusuke. One hand he stroked his boyfriend’s drying hair. The other he lifted Yusuke’s leg so it was draped over his hip. “I won’t be able to calm down you know?”

Dazed, beautiful and all his. His cock had not calmed down after shooting his load on the shower tiles. He had dried Yusuke, kissed him and then nipped back to wash the evidence down the drain. Then he had moved both of them to the bed where he had moved on top of Yusuke and kissed him with everything he had.

More preparation for Yusuke. The way he had cried out, trembled with every slick finger that Akira had given him. He was never going to forget that. Ever. It was just too hot. Akira regretted fingering him open from behind, it would have been better to see it face to face but that could be next time. For now, Akira had to keep calm and keep it slow.

“I already can’t calm down.” Yusuke’s face was so adorably flushed. “Why should I be the only one?”

“At least ease up on saying stuff like that.” Akira breathed as he lined himself up. he felt so nervous, his hands were trembling. The first push didn’t do much but Yusuke inhaled sharply and tensed up. “Breathe.” Akira whispered. “Just like with the fingers.”

He was hot. He was tight. Akira jerked after the head slipped in and it took everything in him not to pull out at Yusuke’s gasp. Instead with a beating heart and a throbbing cock he counted and breathed. Yusuke’s hands on his shoulders relaxed so he pushed again.

Yusuke’s arch up put them in dangerous territory. Akira swore and froze even as his cock throbbed and his body wanted rebel. Yusuke was hot and tight. If he was not careful he would cum or he would start to move and not stop until his brain melted or worse.

“So.” Yusuke gasped under him as his fingers dug into Akira’s shoulders. “Big… I don’t think I can-“

“Shh.” Akira clapped a hand over Yusuke’s mouth and fought to control himself. “Yuuske, I seriously can’t hear things like that right now.”

“You-“ It was a bit muffled but Akira heard it all the same as he sank further in. “Got bigger?”

“Please stop talking.” Akira begged as he rested his head on Yusuke’s chest and fought his body. “Please Yusuke.”

That got him an amused huff from Yusuke that turned into a moan. Akira groaned himself because Yusuke clenched and twitched around him just before he sank in deeper.

“Fuck.” Akira hissed as he pulled himself up. He glanced down at Yusuke’s hard cock, he was leaking all over his stomach which was the only good sign about this. He wrapped his hand around Yusuke’s cock. Teased the leaking head as he slowly pulled out. “You feel good Yusuke.”

Because he did. His cock was warm in Akira’s palm. His insides were clenching tight around Akira. he was a right sight in Akira’s eyes and all he wanted to do was keep going. He pulled back a bit and when he thrust Akira felt Yusuke’s hands slide down his back as he moaned. The cock in his hand throbbed and the precum that flowed made him smile.

“Now is a perfect time for talking.” Akira whispered as he slowly pulled out only to thrust deep again as he stroked Yusuke’s cock. “Use your words and let your body speak Yusuke.” He whispered as he moved. With every thrust he grew fascinated.

Yusuke body was so beautiful and welcoming. He flushed all over his body. His body trembled, he cried out without shame as Akira moved and teased him. The only thing his hands dis were try to hold him close when Akira thrusted deep and try to drag him back when Akira pulled almost out.

He could get used to this. He could fall in love with this just like how he had fallen for Yusuke. He could be addicted to this. Yusuke was beautiful, the way he twisted, cried out and flushed under him.

It was almost regretful when Yusuke came. The hands that dragged down his back would leave marks. Akira knew he would be smug if they did. But Yusuke clenched down so tightly on him that Akira’s hips jerked and he had to cum. Shakily, messily and with panting he came as Yusuke’s hands cupped his face.

X

The first day that they made love, nothing changed about them but for Akira-

“We’ll be leaving in a bit.” Akira whispered into his phone as he checked the room again. “Seriously. I swear you’re like a bloodhound when it comes to these sorts of things.”

“Not me.” Ryuji’s laughter came through the phone. “Mona smelt a rat… you naughty bastards.”

“Whatever. We’re coming back soon.” Akira rolled his eyes before he hung up. Yusuke was sleeping on his stomach but the look of contentment on his face made Akira reluctant to wake him. “What’s another hour or two?” Akira muttered as he stroked his boyfriend’s hair from his face. Nothing had changed but Akira had found another thing about Yusuke to love.


End file.
